


Howling at the Moon

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon has a direct effect on natural forces, like the tide, but it's also said that it exerts a force over humans as well. On a mission, Jack finds out exactly how true that is, and he hopes Sam will never remember it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Howling at the Moon**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **Stargate SG-1**   
> **Jack/Sam**   
> **2227 words**   
> **rating: PG-13  
>  WARNINGS: **

"You should not be out on this night."

Jack looked around for the hidden voice, finding a small man wedged in the shadows of two buildings. "Oh really?"

"Why not?" Daniel asked, concern raising his voice slightly.

"Did they not tell you? All who travel here know."

Jack frowned. "Tell us what?" He didn't like the sound of that.

"Of the pull of the moon. The moon creates the monsters. You must not be out on this night."

"You're out." He eyed the squat little man with distrust.

"I am homely. My threat is low. You are..." he tilted his head back to view Jack's face, "pleasing to the eye. You will have danger if you are out."

Daniel's face paled. "What danger?"

In the distance Jack heard a howl—a guttural, animal sound that chilled his skin. Daniel must have heard it, too. His head snapped around to stare along the street.

"You must go. You must be inside on this night. The moon..." The man disappeared into the night leaving Jack feeling confused and more than a little apprehensive.

"What was that about?" Another howl in the distance. Jack felt beads of sweat pop up along his brow.

"I think we should get inside."

The howling grew louder, closer. Jack swallowed hard. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Let's go find Carter and Teal'c and get out of here." Daniel didn't need to be told twice, turning and hurrying back towards their lodgings. Jack followed behind at a slightly more sedate pace, keeping his eyes peeled for trouble. The growing howling wasn't doing his nerves any favors.

At the end of the street two figures approached. "O'Neill," Teal'c called, waving them over. Jack felt a sigh of relief escape his lips.

"Teal'c, Carter-" He trailed off when Carter came into view around Teal'c. She looked... off.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Daniel moved to touch her but Teal'c put a hand out to stop him.

"I would not do that, Daniel Jackson. Something on this planet is ailing the women."

Jack eyed his 2IC. She was hunched over, arms wrapped around her chest, and she was shaking slightly. To illustrate his point Teal'c shined his flashlight in her direction. Daniel gasped at the sight; Jack let out a low hiss of surprise. Her eyes were sunken and red rimmed and there was a slightly crazy look about her. She leered up at them, her tongue gliding slowly over cracked lips.

"I have had to restrain her," Teal'c said, calmly, and Jack realized she wasn't hugging herself but was actually tied up.

"Why?"

"I was afraid she would hurt someone in her current condition. I was warned not to travel on this particular night. Our hosts did not believe Major Carter would be affected, though." He glanced down at Carter, his hand resting on her shoulder. "They were mistaken."

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked, moving closer. Carter's head snapped up, her tongue working her lips again, and a lusty groan rumbled in her throat. Jack froze. "Woah."

"It appears the women of this planet experience a monthly episode of uncontrollable and extreme... urges."

Carter tried to lunge towards Jack, but Teal'c's strong hold kept her in place. Jack took a step back anyway.

Daniel suddenly gasped, getting all their attention. "Full moon." At their confused looks he continued. "The guy in the alley, he said we shouldn't be out tonight because of the moon."

Jack glanced up at the clear sky, the stars sparkling brightly against the inky backdrop, and there, just above the treeline, the moon. "It's full. What, they're like werewolves or something?"

"There have been many cultures that believed the moon had a special pull on people. Even in our own. Ever seen an ER on a full moon?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "On Chulak it is believed that a woman close to childbirth has a more likely chance of delivering if the moon is full. Many children are born early on a full moon."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek. Carter's eyes hadn't left him since they approached and it was beginning to unnerve him. His skin crawled at the onslaught of unbridled lust in her expression. He swallowed hard. "Maybe we should get her out of here. Do you think the effects would wear off if we got her off this planet."

"Most likely," Daniel answered, sounding a bit hesitant. Carter turned her gaze towards the archeologist, a purring sound building from her. Jack frowned; Daniel took two steps back. "It's probably better than staying here."

"Great, let's go-"

"I do not believe we will be able to return to the Chappa'ai tonight," Teal'c interrupted. "The streets are most unsafe."

Jack noticed the growing intensity of the howling. It sounded closer. And there was a lot more of it. And some groaning and huffing and other noises that made every hair on his neck stand up. "Yeah, good point. We need to get back to our inn, get off the street."

"Agreed." Daniel looked all too happy to agree with Jack this time. He nodded back the way they had come. Jack brought his gun up reflexively. Figures appeared from the shadows. Behind him Carter growled.

Jack motioned for them to retreat, and they scurried across the street to the building housing the travelers' quarters, Teal'c practically dragging Carter along.

"That's was close," Daniel whispered, peering out the window once in the room the three men were sharing for the duration of the mission.

Jack ignored the window and kept his eyes on the major sitting on one of the beds. She struggled against her bindings, hair flying everywhere. She reminded Jack of a rabid dog he watched his father shoot when he was a kid. She had the same wild-eyed expression. He rubbed at his face. "So what now?"

"We probably shouldn't leave her alone," said Daniel, finally moving from the window.

"I concur," Teal'c said from his station between the beds. Carter chose that moment to jump up, her arms coming undone. Teal'c quickly subdued her with minimal effort. Like he had been expecting it. Probably had been expecting.

"Yeah, we'll divide the watches. I'll take first, then Teal'c. Daniel you go last. Hopefully she'll be feeling more like herself by morning."

"Okay," Daniel murmured, eying Carter. "I'm, uh, going to go sleep in the other room." He hitched his finger over his shoulder as he backed away from the bed. Carter watched him intently, her growling filling the room. Daniel practically fell over himself getting out the door. Teal'c followed him with reassurances from Jack that he'd be okay.

"So," Jack said, skimming the edges of the room as far from the bed as he could get, "this should be fun. Like a sleep over."

Carter cracked a smile. "No sleep." He didn't know she could talk, and preferred the grunting and growling over the seductive tone of her voice.

"Right. We'll just talk then."

"No talk." Her grin widened. "No sleep. Just..." She threw herself back on the bed and began to wiggle around.

Jack found his throat completely dry and unable to swallow. He watched her a few seconds before finally dragging his gaze away to stare at a framed painting on the wall. This was going to be the longest night ever.

He was still staring intently at the picture when he realized something had changed in the room. It felt hotter. Stiller. He froze, one finger touching the frame.

"You like?" Carter was practically on top of him, her breath hot on his neck. He tried to jump away but succeeded only in knocking the frame to the floor where it shattered. Now cornered, Carter began to rub her body against his. She glanced down then back up again, a wicked smile growing on her face. "Like."

Jack gulped. This got out of control in record time, he thought. "Carter-"

"Sir." The way she said that one word sent a shiver down his spine. He had to get a grip on the situation and fast.

"Look, Carter, you're not yourself right now. I think you, uh, know that deep down. And when you... uh... um..." He trailed off as she once again found her way out of her restraints. Her hands slid up his chest, fingers tickling his neck around the collar of his shirt. "Uh..." He was having a hard time making a coherent thought.

"Like you," Carter mumbled into his throat.

"GAH!" He finally found some control when she started nibbling at his ear. He grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her away with as much force as he dared. "Major, you will control yourself."

She batted her eyes at him. "No talk."

"Oh, for crying out loud."

It took a good twenty minutes to wrangle her into a chair and adequately bind her arms and legs. He tugged on the ropes one last chance then fell back on his haunches to stare at her. "That should do it."

Carter glared at him.

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me in the morning."

Jack had never been so grateful to be relieved of watch duty before. As soon as Teal'c entered he scurried out of the room. Daniel was snoring softly in one of the bed's in Carter's room; Jack collapsed into the second one. He woke some time later to a muffled noise. For a split second early morning confusion overtook him. He glanced around at the darkened room, rubbing at his eyes, then he remembered where he was, and his military training kicked in. Something wasn't right.

The end of the bed dipped. Jack's heart sped up. "Daniel?" What time was it? He glanced over at the bed next to him and willed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. The bed was empty. His... was a little more crowded than it should be. "Daniel, if that's you I'm going-"

"No talk."

Jack's blood ran cold. "Carter, what the hell! Where's Daniel?"

Hands touched his calves causing him to jerk away. He slammed himself up against the wall, his head connecting painfully with the brick. Carter followed along, her hands working up his legs to his hips. He fought to keep her hands where he could see them.

"No Daniel," she murmured into his chest as she planted kisses down his front. Thank god he slept in his clothes last night.

"Carter, get a hold of yourself, that's an order."

She snorted. "No talk."

His t-shirt rose, hot breath tickling his now bare skin. He flinched at the touch even as delightful shivers ran up and down his spine. "CARTER!"

Her head snapped up, eyes dark and narrow. "No. Talk." She practically spat the words out as she tossed her leg over his, straddling his thighs. "You like."

"No, I don't," he said as he grabbed at her wandering hands again. "Carter, stop." The struggle became a little more intense after that. Finally Jack came out on top. Literally. He used his weight to hold her body and arms in check. Carter didn't seem to mind him sitting on top of her, though. She wiggled around and gave him another seductive smile.

"You like."

Jack bit his lip to keep the groan from escaping his throat.

Just then the door burst open, the dim light from the hall momentarily blinding Jack. "Sam! What's going on?"

Carter started moving again but Jack put a stop to it with a little more pressure to her wrists. She moaned, but it sure didn't sound like agony. If anything, he thought she was enjoying this. Way too much. "Daniel, where the hell have you been?"

"I, uh..." The archeologist suddenly had a sheepish look on his face. "I had to use the bathroom. I was only gone a few minutes. When I got back she was gone."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Where's Teal'c?"

"He said he was going to patrol the inn and see if he could get any more information from the locals about the full moon."

"Great." Jack looked back down at Carter. She licked her lips and tried to lean up towards his face but only got as far as his now dangling dog tags. She let them fall against her lips, her tongue brushing them slowly. Oh, god. "A little help."

"Oh, right." Together they were able to secure Carter to the bed, hands and feet tied to the bed posts to minimize her chances of escape.

"Who knew she was secretly Houdini," Jack said, rubbing his hand over his neck. They moved over to the corner of the room where a small table and chairs stood against the wall.

"This looks so bad," Daniel replied, quietly.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't wake up to her molesting you."

"Thankfully."

Jack sighed. "She's not going to like this when she comes out of it."

"Maybe she won't remember."

Jack glanced over his shoulder at her, now bucking against her restraints. "We can only hope. And if she doesn't remember-"

"I'm not telling her."

"Me either."

Jack leaned back in the chair, letting his sore head rest gently on the wall. God, he hoped Carter wouldn't remember, and he really wished he could forget. This was not what he had in mind when he thought of Sam Carter and a bed.


End file.
